


The doctor is in

by DawnDoe



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Nipple Piercings, Piercings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Smut, Strap-Ons, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F, Writing Exercise, this is just practice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 11:00:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16911687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnDoe/pseuds/DawnDoe
Summary: Lena came in for a check in... but it kinda goes off the rails in a very good way





	The doctor is in

**Author's Note:**

> This is a writing exercise and to get past writers block... Didnt work but was fun to write maybe someone out there enjoys it

The pen made a small scratching sound as it drew circle after circle on the once white paper. Angela was bored and had been bored for the last hours. It was her duty to sit here and wait for her patient’s check-up but only one had been scheduled today and it had been the usual grumbling at Reinhard not taking enough care due to his age. 

So now she had free time. Enough time to let her mind wander, her fantasies building daydreams, some innocent some a little naughtier but she paid no attention to them and continued drawing circles on the sheet covered with doodles and more circles. Her eyes wandered through the room, all three doors closed. Two leading to examining rooms, one leading out of her office into the medical wing.

Her heel made a clicking sound each time she tapped her foot on the floor. The only noise in the otherwise silent room.

A knock on the door made her jump up, straightening her blouse and skirt, opening the door.

„Cheers luv. I hoped to find you here“Lena smiled at her, standing in the floor, her hair dishevelled as always, the replacement of her chronal accelerator a faint blue light under her shirt, keeping her in this time and space. It was smaller than her normal one, making it easier to move with it and do her everyday work.

Angela gave her a wave to follow her in her office, pointing her to sit on a chair before sitting back behind her desk. Her eyes skimmed her appearance. Her cheeks were red, and she seemed a little flustered but otherwise she appeared to be fine: „How can I help You, Lena?“

She noticed her fingers twisting in her lap and she biting here lip before answering: „This is a little embarrassing“ she finally started, giving Angela a quick look before looking down again. It worried her with Lena usually being a very forward and honest person.

„Anything you tell me won’t leave these walls, so you don’t ned to feel embarrassed about anything.“ Angela gave her a reassuring smile, hoping to help her feel more comfortable and secure. „Could we, maybe go back there?“ Lena nodded to the examining rooms while turning a deep shade of red.

„Of course“ Angela stood up, opening one of the doors, waiting for Lena to enter the room before closing the door behind her, turning around.

Lena sat down on the bed, still twisting her fingers, her head turning a deeper shade of red with every passing second. Leaning against the wall, Angela gave her the time she needed. She didn’t seem to be in any pain, so she wasn’t in any hurry to coax the information out of her.

Finally she took a deep breath, her brown eyes searching Angela’s gaze: „I pierced my nipples.“

It caught Angela by surprise but not off guard., raising an eyebrow. She didn’t take Lena for the kind of person doing that but in other news she never had taken herself to be one day chief medical officer of Overwatch.

She gave Lena a few seconds to continue before asking: „Is there a problem with It? Do you want them removed or do they hurt? Any kind of infection?“ Lena shook her head, her eyes showing the relief about Angela not judging or teasing her about it. „No that’s not it. I’ve had them for some time now, it’s just…“ she struggled finding the right words to describe her problem: „they make me feel strange.“

„In what way strange? May I see?“

Without any second guess Lena pulled up her shirt, dropping it on the floor, revealing her small breasts to the cold air of the room. She wasn’t wearing a bra, her chronal accelerator seconding as one. „It started a week ago. Every friction makes me feel weird like expecting someone to touch me and to be honest it is very distracting.“

Having finally told Angela her secret she seemed much more comfortable talking about It, every sign of shyness gone. „May I?“ Angela asked, putting on some gloves, pulling a chair in front of Lena. She inspected the small silver metal, poking out to the left and right of each of Lenas nipples. The skin was neither swollen nor red, but both were hard, may it be from the cold air or a condition she couldn’t judge.

„Go ahead.“ Lena nodded, following Angela’s eyes as they inspected her body. Carefully Angela touched the cold metal, inspecting it for scratches or other signs of it being uneven, she felt Lena shuddering under her touch: „Sorry. Did that hurt?“ she looked up, Lenas eyes pinned on her face, her breathing a little too fast to be normal.

„I’m fine.“ She said, her voice pressed. „If it hurts you need to tell me to stop right away.“ She said, her fingers carefully brushing over the white skin of Lenas breasts, searching for any knots under the soft flesh before directing her attention to her other breast.

The second her fingers brushed over Lenas nipple, she moaned, arching her back a little, forcing Angela to sit up straight if she didn’t want to burry her face between Lenas breasts. A smile crossed her face as Lena blushed a deep shade of red: “Think I found the problem.”

It took Lena only a second to be her cheeky self again: “Think you can help me, doc?” Angela shot her a questioning gaze. She wasn’t entirely sure if she was being cheeky or serious. Her doubts soon being disbanded as Lena leaned forward, her soft lips brushing over Angelas, giving her a second to back away before kissing her, her hands wandering behind her head, pulling her in.

Angela broke the kiss, smiling, an idea popping up in her head: “If you want this” she stood up, leaving Lena sitting on the bed, her eyes following her every movement: “We’ll do this my way.” Unlocking a drawer she pulled it open, taking a pair of leather cuffs out of them.

Lenas eyes got wide, the anticipation sending hot shivers down her spine: “You keeping stuff like that here?” she asked. “Not like anybody goes through my drawers.” Angela smiled, leaning over Lena, placing soft kisses on her cheeks and forehead before returning to her lips.

Lena opened her mouth all too willingly, letting Angela explore it, feeling her hands on her sensitive breasts, leaving her gasping softly into the kiss, desire burning up her skin. Angelas hands quickly turned their attention to the piercings, tugging at them gently, caressing Lenas breasts, eliciting pleasured moans from her.

“Sure you wanna do this?” Angela whispered, locking Lenas hands above her heads, being rewarded with Lena leaning towards her, wrapping her legs around her waist, pulling herself close to Angela: “Yes~” her answer seamlessly blending into a breathless gasp as Angela wrapped her lips around her nipple, sucking, her tongue playing with the cold metal.

“Didn’t take you for the obedient one” she teased, opening Lenas pants, letting her hand slip inside, finding her hot and wet, moaning at the slight friction the removing of the fabric caused. Before Lena could answer she sealed her lips with another kiss, her fingers teasing her, making her moan, struggling against the restrains Angela had put her wrists in, desperately wanting to touch herself.

The bang of a closing door let Angela look up, her fingers not leaving her, slowly entering her, pushing against her inner walls, making Lena squirm under her touch, biting her lip desperately as not to make a saound, a voice sounding from the office.

“Angela? Are you here?” Fareehas voice was muffled through the door. Angela felt Lena clenching around her fingers, the danger of being caught seemingly appealing to her.

“Give me a minute, I’m coming.” She answered, Lena wincing as her removing her fingers, unable to get up, dress or touch herself with her hands still bound. Angela gave her a knowing grin as she stood up, pulling a gag and a toy out of her drawer.

“Would you lub this up for me?” she whispered, pushing the tip of it against Lenas lips until she opened her mouth, licking the silicone, sucking at it, her body trembling as Angela removed the toy from her mouth, pushing it inside her, slowly letting it enter her deep until the base. Gasping and shivering Lena fought against the cuffs, desperate to touch herself, pushing the toy deeper inside her, playing with it, but unable to do it.

“Now, be a good girl and be quiet.” Leaning over Lena, Angela shoved the gag into her mouth, fastening it behind her head, making sure it was secure in place, muffling Lenas moans as she pulled the toy out a couple of times before burying it until the hilt in her again, wet squishing sounds filling the room, enjoying the sight of the helpless Lena in front of her, spreading her legs needy.

“I’ll be right back. Until then, this will have to do”

She turned a little hidden switch, the toy starting to vibrate, forcing Lena to arch her back, her pleasured screams being muffled by the black ball filling her mouth. Angela licked her lips at the thought of returning to an even hornier Lena.  
Taking a last look at the shivering girl on her bed, chained to the bedpost, her legs wide spread, hips rocking desperately to move the vibrating toy, she closed the door behind her.

Fareeha was leaning against her desk, rubbing her wrist, looking out the window, turning around at the sound of the door closing. A smile appeared on her face: “I hoped to find you here.”  
“Have you hurt your wrist?” Angela asked, taking Fareehas hand into her own.

“No. I just needed an excuse to see you” Fareeha chuckled, pulling Angela towards her into a deep kiss: “I had a certain need I thought my doctor could fix.”

An apologetic smile appeared on Angelas lips, a quick glance to the door giving Fareeha the idea what had been happening here. Instead of being disappointed a hungry grin appeared on her lips: “Mind to show me your new toy?” “Under my conditions” Angela smirked.

Lenas gaze was pinned on Fareeha the second she entered the room, the toy between her legs making a small humming sound, pulling Fareehas attention towards it. Climbing onto the bed, she waited for Lena to nod before her dark hands started exploring her body, while Angela locked the door, sitting back on the chair, enjoying the scene playing in front of her.

It took Fareeha only a few expert moves before Lena melted under her hands, the cuffs keeping her in place left Fareeha free reign over her heated body, her lips teasing and licking her nipples, biting playfully down on them, each action making the smaller girl moan into the gag, all while thrusting the toy inside the helpless girl.

The toy slid out of her with a loud, wet sound, sending shivers of anticipation through Angelas body, as Fareeha replaced the toy with her fingers, turning them inside the trembling Lena, curling them against her walls, making her clench around the long digits.  
  
Removing her jacket, revealing a toned, scared body, Fareeha got behind Lena, kissing a trail down her neck, biting the sensitive skin, leaving a mark, her hands caressing her tights, spreading her legs, presenting the squirming girl to Angela: “Care to join us?”

She didn’t need to get asked twice. Removing her labcoat she kneeled before the bed, kissing Lenas tights, enjoying the muffled screams of pleasure as her lips finally found their way.

Fareeha held Lena still as Angela started licking her, the girl between them squirming in her strong grip, desperately trying to get closer to both of them, bucking her hips in response to each move Angelas tongue made while pressing her back against Fareehas now bare breasts.  
Angelas hands kept Lenas legs spread as Fareeha let hers wander up Lenas slender body, caressing the hot skin.

Climbing on the bed, Angela removed her skirt, revealing a large strap-on, pulsing with her own excitement. Lenas eyes fixated on the new promise, feeling herself get hotter by the second as Angela leaned over her, Fareehas hands joining Angelas in caressing and massaging Lenas breasts, making her helplessly moan between them.

Locking her lips with Angela, Fareeha pulled her into a deep kiss, her tongue parting Angelas lips, exploring her hot mouth, her fingers running through her blond hair, tugging at it wantingly, her body burning with unfulfilled desire.

Their hot kiss turned sloppy as Angela let her control slip, thrusting into Lena, each thrust pressing her against Fareehas chest, locking her between them, moaning into the gag. The pounding of Lena against her breasts filled Fareeha with hot desire, unwilling to break the kiss her hand wandered down between her own legs, pleasing herself, moaning softly into the kiss, knowing how horny the sounds Lena and her produced made Angela.

Her effort was soon rewarded with Angela joining in their pleasure. Lena reaching ecstasy as Angela thrusted hard into her, tightening around her. Her legs started to shake as she felt her orgasm pulling close, Angelas heavy panting and Fareehas light moans sending electric bolts through her body.

Angelas hands grabbed Lenas firm butt, lifting her up as she thrust deep into her, sending her over the edge, her small body shivering under a heat wave, her back arched, screaming into the gag, wrapping her legs tight around Angela as she joined in her orgasm, moaning into Fareehas kiss.

Pleasure and heat overwhelmed her as she slumped against Fareeha, being surrounded by her strong arms, Angela thrusting one last time into her before pulling out, wrapping her arms around Lena, removing first her gag, then her cuffs, before joining into the embrace.

Lena struggled to catch her breath, her chest heaving heavily, her legs still trembling from the force of her orgasm, Angelas hands caressing her wrists on which the cuffs had left red marks.  
Leaning against the wall, Fareeha pulled Lena into an embrace, Angela leaning on her shoulder, caressing Lenas body, helping her to calm her breath.

Closing her eyes, a deep sight escaped her as she nuzzled into Fareehas embrace, enjoying the soothing touch of Angelas hands on her skin before she drifted off into a dreamless slumber, mumbling a small thank you before falling asleep.


End file.
